Episode 1
We Can't Make Any Friends （´・ω・｀) (僕達は友達が出来ない, Boku-tachi wa Tomodachi ga Dekinai) is the first overall episode of the ''Haganai'' anime produced by AIC Build. This episode introduces the main characters Kodaka, Yozora, and Sena. It also shows the foundation of the Neighbor's Club. Synopsis The story begins within St. Chronica's Academy. Various groups of students are happily chatting while doing homework, joined together playing games, hurrying to their curriculum activities, and talking about everyday life. In the library, two students find out that'' he'' is in there, reading a light novel. Somewhere outside there is a group of guys who seem to be overcrowding a blond-haired girl. Back in the library, the person referred to as "he" stands up after finishing his light novel and leaves. He realized that he had left his gym clothing in class and went to retrieve it. This person has dark, grayish-brown hair with golden tints and is seen with a very fearsome, heavy look. He suddenly stumbles into two girls who upon seeing him, quickly run off while apologizing. The person sighed as he continued on his way to class. His name is Kodaka Hasegawa. As Kodaka was about to enter the classroom, he hears faint laughter coming from the inside. However, as he slowly gets closer to the door Kodaka notices only a single female voice and comes to the conclusion that the girl is talking on her phone. Kodaka peeks through the door and sees that the girl is Yozora Mikazuki with a happy expression on her face. However, the Yozora that Kodaka knew of almost never showed such a cheerful and carefree look. Yozora was always sullen and was never seen with anyone else. Kodaka became confused when he sees that Yozora was basically talking to herself. Kodaka then realized that this scenario was similar to the Light Novel he had just read. Kodaka then summarized from the Light Novel that after discovering this, the main character would go on and fight things that should not exist in the world. And in the end, he would fall in love with the female protagonist. Kodaka then fully opens the door surprising Yozora as she looks directly at him. Realizing that she's been seen caught, Yozora quickly becomes flustered, and in a more angry face, looks down. As Kodaka walks over to his desk to grab his bag he sees that Yozora had her normal expression back, but thought that Yozora sure looked a lot cuter with a smile. "Ummm...are you able to see ghosts or something ?" "'' Huh? Ghosts don't exist." "''But, you were talking with som-''" "''You saw ?!" Yozora blushed and walks forward a little and turns to Kodaka saying that she was talking to her friend. Her Air-Friend, Tomo-chan. Kodaka drops his bag in shock as he asks what is that. Yozora explains that like an "air-guitar", an air-friend is just like that. Kodaka then tells Yozora that it's basically the same as pretending to talk to someone. "I'm not pretending. Tomo-chan really exists. See? She's right here! We were just talking about a time in middle school, when we went to the amusement park and were hit on by a group of guys and one of them turned out to be a newly-appointed and handsome teacher. It's a setting I made up so-''" "You just said that it was Made-up !" "''I didn't ! it really happened !" Kodaka sighed wearily and asked how much of it is real as Yozora replied that it's the "middle-school" part. Kodaka then said that almost all of it is made-up then and said that he thought at least the part of being in the amusement park is true. Yozora said that going there alone is pointless. Kodaka then said that she just admitted to being alone as Yozora tells Kodaka to forget that and goes on saying how Tomo-chan is very cute and continues talking. Kodaka then thought that Yozora needs some professional help. Yozora then angrily asked why is Kodaka looking at her in a pitiful manner. Kodaka then sits on the desk. "Well, if you really wanted friends, why not just make some in real life ? Not Air-Friends, but real ones." "Hmph. If I could really do that, I won't have these problems." "True..." "Looking closer, you're that transfer student in our class that's always alone." Kodaka then said that he's been here for a month now and upon being asked for his name, Kodaka replied his. Yozora then said that Kodaka does not have any merit to say about friends as Kodaka said that Yozora already dropped the honorifics. "Not being able to make a single friend after being here for over a month. That's pretty sad, Kodaka." "I don't want to hear that from someone with Air-Friends!!" Yozora gets angry again and said that Tomo-chan is virtually perfect and won't betray her. Yozora then fessed up that she doesn't really know how to make friends. Kodaka then said that he wondered how to even make friends. Yozora then asked if he had friends previously in which Kodaka reveals that they never really stayed in touch. Yozora then said that Kodaka must have been the one who considered them as friends as Kodaka didn't want to hear about it. Yozora then said that she is fine without friends but then explains that society looks at it in a bad way as Kodaka silently agreed but said that he still would like to have a true friend one day. When Kodaka talks about joining a club, Yozora said that by this time it would already be too late as Yozora thought a little longer before smiling and leaving. Kodaka was confused. ~~One Month Earlier~~ Kodaka was on the bus alone (going to Sagarakita), trying out some of his new lines and explaining that his hair color was due to being part British. Kodaka's father, Hayato had to go overseas for his job so Kodaka and his sister stayed in Tooya City and attends Saint Chronica. Due to taking the wrong class, Kodaka was late already and when he finally reached school, he was almost crying. However, when Kodaka came to his class, his tiredness and looks make him look like a delinquent and when he almost falls due to exhaustion, Kodaka was mistaken for almost assaulting the teacher. Later, when Kodaka wanted to ask for a History Textbook to share with, the nearby female student gave a scared look before giving him the textbook and moving her desk away. Later, rumors that Kodaka had stolen a book and assaulted a teacher spread all over. ~~ Present Day~~ Kodaka is now at home, preparing dinner as he laments on how he has not recovered from the tragic mistake that happened a month earlier. Kodaka then recalls Yozora and thought that it has been quite some time since someone dropped the honorifics with his name. The next day, Kodaka was observing Yozora and found out that nothing has really changed since yesterday. After school, Yozora called out to Kodaka to follow her as the students begin to talk about it. Kodaka asked what happened as Yozora said that she has prepared everything for the new club and said that since they cannot join an existing club, a new one will be formed. Kodaka then asked what kind of club is Yozora making. "The Neighbours' Club." "The Neighbours' Club?" "Yep, the club activities involves following the teachings of the Lord, developing good relationships with the fellow schoolmates, deepening the friendships with them and devoting ourselves to cultivating our characters." "And it was accepted ?" "The school is simple. Anything involving the "teachings of the Lord" is possible. Religion is foolish." "So what does the club actually do ?" "Obviously to find friends so that society will not look at us with scorn in addition, it is possible to find a true friend like you desire, Kodaka." Kodaka then gave his blessings to Yozora as Yozora said that Kodaka is part of the club also and explained that she even helped him apply for it since Kodaka left early. Yozora then tells Kodaka that it's time to start and brought him to the chapel lounge. In the lounge, Kodaka asked if it's really okay for them to use it in which Yozora said that it was fine. Kodaka asked if the adviser will help them find friends as Yozora said that the adviser is Maria-sensei, a nun with no friends as well. Yozora then takes out a piece of paper. Kodaka said that the paper is nonsense as Yozora begins telling Kodaka to read it diagonally. 【と】にかく臨機応変にろ隣人 と【も】善き関系を築くべく から【だ】と心を健全に鍛え たびだ【ち】のその日まで 共に想い【募】らせ勵まし合い 皆の信望を【集】める人間になろう : Translated Poster. We Are Looking For New Friends. We all are friendly and flexible neighbors, so let’s start a friendly relation with others! To answer the call to train your mental health, Work together today to start on this journey, As we motivate each other with our common ideal, We will become the most trusted people in the world! Kodaka said that it sure is a simple yet effective trick. Yozora then says that a person desperate for friends will be able to notice the message and Yozora even drew a nice picture along with it just in case. Yozora placed the poster and they went to the club room. Kodaka then came up saying that he doesn't really want to befriend someone pathetic enough to understand the poster as Yozora reminded Kodaka not to be too prideful. "I don't want to hear the from you !" (Yozora stopped walking) "This has been bothering me for a while but stop calling me "You". It pisses me off." "I-I understand...umm..Mikazuki-san." "Yozora. Call me Yozora, without the honorifics." "I understand...Y...Yozo....ra..Hey don't you have a nickname or something? I'd rather use that." "I have..I had one but I won't tell you, Kodaka." "Why ?" "Because nicknames are only for friends." Sometime later, Kodaka laments that he is tired as Yozora tells Kodaka that they will start club activities tomorrow as Kodaka said that he is not sure if people will really go for the poster and join them. Knock Knock Yozora then said that a new member is already here, as Kodaka was shocked since they've just posted the poster. Yozora opened the door and there, stood a blond-haired blue-eyed girl with a butterfly hair-clip. "This is the Neighbors' Club right? I would like to j-''" "''No. You're wrong." Yozora then closed the door and locked it. Kodaka was confused as Yozora, as if nothing has happened, tells Kodaka to start club activities. "Wait a minute, it looks as if she wants to join the club and she's a girl too, so wouldn't it be perfect ?" "Ahhahaha, what is this dirt-yellow Yankee saying ? I already have a friend of the same gender, right, Tomo-chan ?" "Oi, Oi" Knock Knock Knock "Hey, why did you close the door ?! I just want to join the-''" “DIE YOU REALFLAG !” Yozora then slammed the door shut again as Kodaka asked if Yozora knew the girl. Yozora then said that the girl is from class 2-3 and her name is Sena Kashiwazaki and she is the only child of the School chairman and that Sena is always pampered by the boys in her class. Kodaka then said that this is how Sena looked like as Yozora said that guys are all over big-breasted blondes and are disgusting. Yozora then said that Sena is also good at sports and has the highest grades in the school as Yozora grew even angrier and cursed Sena to die. Kodaka then saw Sena slamming the windows and opened it. "''Why are you so mean ?! I said I'll join your club !" "If you're just going to mock us, I'll decline." "I'm not ! I came here because I saw you were looking for friends in the poster ! ''I WANT TO HAVE REAL FRIENDS TOO!" Later, Sena was now in the club and began to praise herself. Sena: "''I'm perfect you know? I'm smart and athletic and as you can obviously see, I'm beautiful !" Yozora: "What a vulgar milk-bag" Sena: "Sorry, did you say something, flat-chest ?" Yozora: "I'm not flat-chested." Sena: "Not having large breasts is basically the same as having none at all." Yozora: "If I kill off all the women with larger breasts than mine, from a relative point-of-view, I'll be the bustiest one of all. Perhaps I'll make you the first sacrifice of my great plan ?" Kodaka: "Ummm you said that you want to make friends right ?" Sena: "Yes." Yozora: "You're always surrounded by boys." Sena: "Those are just my servants. What I want is true friends, preferably of the same gender. Someone who will partner with me in home economics or a school outing. "You're really popular with the boys, so why not partner with them ?" I need a friend who won't say something like that to me! ''" Kodaka: "''Oh yeah! I have heard of stories whereby overly-perfect girls are being shunned by the same gender due to jealously." Sena: "You sure are understanding despite being a Yankee! Kneel down and I'll step in you." Kodaka: "WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE STEPPED DOWN ON YOU ?!" Sena: "It makes the boys in my class happy. Or do you want something more than that ?! You pervert !" Kodaka: "I AM NEITHER A YANKEE NOR A PERVERT !!!!!" Kodaka then looked at Yozora as Yozora asked why is he doing that. Kodaka then said that now Sena and Yozora could be friends with each other. Both : "HUH ?!" "Why would I want to be friends with '''this' ?" "''I don't want to be friends with '''this' either." As Yozora and Sena fight on, Kodaka wondered why they wouldn't make up. Kodaka then sighed and got out of the club-room. "''The Day of the Neighbors' Club's Founding. One more person joined, making it three people altogether. It really bothers me that if only the result was written down, It actually sounds good." Cameo The below images show characters that cameo in the episode, despite not yet being introduced. Rika-cameo.PNG|Rika's cameo Yukimura-cameo.PNG|Yukimura's cameo (at the door) Maria&Kate-cameo.PNG|Maria's cameo, as well as Kate's mention. Kobato-cameo.PNG|Kobato's cameo Light Novel Differences * In the light novel, the History teacher is male but in the anime, the teacher is a female named Asada. * In the light novel, Kodaka and Yozora talked a lot more about Yozora's plans for the club. Many of them were not present in the anime. * In the light novel, Sena mentions that Kodaka may want her to tie him up using her socks as her form of reward. This part was skipped in the anime. Trivia * A Yankee is a Japanese slang term for a delinquent who tries to be a Caucasian. Gallery Episode one eyecatch one.jpg|Episode eyecatch episode one eyecatch 2.jpg|Episode eyecatch Episode one eyecatch ending.png|Kēji Mizoguchi ending eyecatch Category:Anime Category:Episodes